


In Which There Are E%eptionally aDORABULL, c00l, and funn33 teapartiie2

by clairytale



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairytale/pseuds/clairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a really stupid idea, wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful evening. The moon was shining, the stars were twinkling, and all of her buddies were awake by now!

Nepeta stretched her purrfect claws, hearing a slight creak as she did so, letting out a long, long, looooong meow. It was time to begin!

arsenicCatnip began trolling centaursTesticle at 18:05

AC: :33<*ac growls, pouncing on her budd33!

CT: Nepeta, what do you want today

AC: >:33<h33h33! you promised to come to my t33 party!

CT: Tea party

CT: Good gosh not again

AC: 3:33<oh, come ON! it won't be as bad as last time.

AC: :33<pl33333333se?

CT: Fiddlesti%.

CT: Fine.

CT: I'll be there soon.

centaursTesticle ceased trolling arsenicCatnip at 18:10

H33h33, this is all working according to plan.

She trolled her other furrends, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux and Kanaya. The conversations went something like this:

 

AC: >:33<T33 PART33

TA: oh no

 

AC: >:33<T33 PART33333

AT: oH, uHHHH,,,,, sURE,

 

AC: >:33<*A wild t33 part33 invitation has pounced!

GA: Oh Dear

 

AA: d0nt even think ab0ut it

AC: 3:33<pl33se?

AA: n0

 

 

And then they all arrived.


	2. Ode to a Meowbeast(This title makes no sense)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible story, and I should feel terrible for it.

"You guys really showed up! This is a meowrical!" Nepeta squealed, doing a little jig in the entrance to her cave of wonders. "Yeah, we thowed up. Tho what?" Sollux said in a very grumpy tone of voice. Aradia waltzed into the cave without another moment's hesitation, seeing the furs, the deat hoofbeasts, and, of course, the shipping wall. "Come on you guys! I said we are going to have a t33 party, and so we must!" She grasped Equius' hand, leading him inside.

Tavros awkwardly shuffled into the cave, holding a small jar in his hands. "Um, er, is it really okay for me to, uh, come inside?" He asked, twitching a bit as he looked around. Nepeta, after leading her sweaty moirail to the tea table(a rock with a fur over it), pushed Tavros inside. "Come on! Quit being so hesitant! It's time for t33!"

By the time all of her tea party guests were seated upon the finest furs of barkbeast and hoofbeast, the moons were high in the rich Alternian sky. "So, my fureinds, did you all bring t33 like I said to?" Tavros produced the small jar from his pocket. "Uh, er, Tinkerbull said I should, uh, definitely bring this, so I brought it." Nepeta snatched it from his hands, lifting the lid and drawing in a deep breath. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm! Hm hm hm. Cranberry grubleaf t33!" She dumped it all into the tea pot, making the entire cave smell like an air freshener. "Ugh! Theriouthly! Thith ith nathty!" Sollux coughed, brushing the air away with his free hand, the other covering his nostrils. Aradia sat as still as stone, still holding her cup of tea. Kanaya, however, was delicately covering her mouth. "Oh dear," she whispered, trying not to gag on the stench of it all. Equius was sweating more and more. "Nepeta, this really was a terrible idea." He said, wincing as he accidently breathed in more of the noxious fumes.

By the time the cranberry grubleaf smell was vanquished from the cave, they were all sitting around the tiny fur laden tea table, drinking a different kind of tea, one suggested by Kanaya, a delightful citrusy one. Equius kept breaking the tea cups, so he gave up and simply sat and watched. No one could truly say where all the tea went, in the end. Was it all spilling onto the floor the entire time without them noticing? Did Pounce get into it while they were all laughing at silly jokes? Or perhaps they drank it all, and then began to formulate ideas as to where it went.

Nobody really knows.

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things become increasingly ridiculous.

"D--> Nepeta, really."

":33<come on! its so fun!"

"D--> Are you really suggesting that we do something so e%eptionally ridiculous as"

Nepeta purred innocently.

":33<purretty pleeeeease?? it will be so fun!"

"D--> No"

">:33<yes!"

"D--> No"

">>:33<YES!!"

Nepeta flung herself onto Equius, trying to hold on.

"833<I AM DESPURRATE"

Equius looked rather distraught, and quite sweaty.

"D--> Nepeta you goshdarned sillyface, why are you so desperate to do this f00lish game?"

"833<BECAUSE IT IS FUN"

Equius sighed, sitting upon one of her stone seats.

"D--> If you insist"

Nepeta squealed with delight, rushing off to go find her secret chest of specialty clothing. She came back with it, pulling out a bl00 sash.

":33<equius, this will look lovely on you!"

"D--> Wait do I really have to do this"

">:33<yes."

"D--> Fiddlesti%"

And so he put it on as carefully as he could, leaving it hanging over a shoulder.

"D--> There are we done yet"

">:33<nope! not yet!"

"D--> Nepeta, this is ridiculous."

">:33<h33 h33! no, this is cute- furreal!"

About an hour later, the two were both dressed up to their eyeballs. There were some articles of clothing that were torn, but that was alright. They weren't her favorites, anyhoo.

":33<why mr. bl00bl00d you are lookin magnificent today!"

"D--> Er, why thank you"

Equius didn't drink tea, for he broke one too many tea cups already, so he simply sat and let Nepeta do whatever she fancied.

And that was a mixture of tea parties and dressup.

Equius, later on, looked out of the cave.

"D--> Fiddlesti%"

"D--> The sun will be rising soon"

":((<awwwwwww! that's pawful!"

She sauntered up to him.

":33<well, mr. bl00bl00d, you should come back and play again! it will be fun!"

He removed the articles of clothing Nepeta bestowed upon him.  
"D--> I will"

"D--> And"

":??<?"

"D--> Thank you"

Nepeta stood up and hugged him as tight as she could.

":33<no, thank YOU you goshdarned sillyface!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this would be finished.  
> NOT ANYMORE.  
> Now they're progressing beyond the point of teaparties. They are going into the realm...  
> Of more adorabull things.


End file.
